I Hate You, I Love You
by rima2465
Summary: Basically what the title says. Rima hates Nagi, Nagi loves Rima. Rima is the rebel student. Nagi is... something that you have to find out!  Rimahiko, Amuto, Kutau/Kukya
1. Explosion, Dates, and Smiling Evilly

Ri: TIME TO START A NEW STORY! ^^

Rima: Do your other stories.

Ri: But this one's stuck in my head so DEAL WITH IT!

Amu: …

Ri: Btw, this is Rimahiko! ENJOY!

Rima: WHAT?

Nagi: YES!

Ri: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 1- Explosion, Dates, and Smiling Evilly**

**Regular POV**

Ahhh…Seiyo High…

The most exclusive, extravagant, whatever you may call it school in all of Japan.

The students all have a 5.0 GPA and all are very talented. Some even have GAP's as high as 5.5.

Some major in vocals. Others, in the musical theater. There are those even learning to become a doctor, dentist, or whichever their hearts and mind sets them to.

All in all, the school was the best.

Except for one tiny little problem…

**BOOM!**

…See what I mean…

*Camera turns to the school, now having smoke rising from it.*

* * *

"MASHIRO-SAN!"

A small petite girl who looked no older than 12 or 11 with long wavy blonde hair looked behind her shoulder.

"What?" She asked, her golden eyes showing complete boredom.

A woman with red brown hair and grayish-blue eyes (maybe…?) with glasses walked up to the small girl and glared down at her while the girl simply yawned.

"I know it was you! You blew up the laboratory and nearly killed some students! You're very lucky they left just moments before!"

The girl smirked. "Who said it was me?"

The woman looked taken back. "W-Well, w-we just assumed t-tha-"

"So you're saying you instantly blame me without any evidence? How pathetic Sanjou-baka."

The woman flushed. "H-HOW DARE YOU!"

"Yeah, I dare. Btw Sanjou-baka, people are looking so if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving. School ended and I'd rather be home then here."

The woman looked around to see students looking at them. She growled as the girl left.

The girl looked back several minutes later to see Sanjou-san barking at some students. She giggled.

"What an idiot…" She muttered happily.

As she left the school entrance, she looked at the school and admired the black smoke rising.

"Sheesh…that woman worries too much. As if I would try to kill anybody!"

"So that means you did do it didn't you?" The blonde turned to see a girl with pink hair that went past her shoulders but not that much. She had bright golden eyes like her but with a much kinder spirit in them.

The pink girl sighed. "What am I gonna do with you Rima…"

Rima grinned. "So? I didn't kill anybody. That's what's best right, Amu?"

Amu sighed. "No Rima, it is not." She looked at Rima. "You damaged school property. You could've gone to jail/ but since they have no evidence, they can't…"

"So, who cares? I'm safe and that's all that matters."

"I care Rima! If you were sent to prison, I would be miserable since my best friend got arrested! Not only that! Both yours and my reputation would be ruined!"

Rima looked at Amu, eyes narrowed. "And how the fucking hell can yours be ruined?"

Amu flinched. "…W-Well…everybody knows we're friends…a-and I'm the…student council president of this school…and well…"

Rima scoffed. "So you rather care about your fucking reputation than about me? I was right. Everybody are the fucking same."

Amu looked at her. "T-That's not true! E-Everybody is different and-"

"I don't fucking care about your stupid lecture about how everybody is different Amu!"

Amu looked down. "…I suppose…" Then she smiled. "But you are definitely different from anybody I've ever met."

"That's fucking right and don't you forget it!"

Amu grinned. "Forget what?"

"Watch it Hinamori…"

Amu and Rima laughed.

They turned down a path, a row of cherry blossom trees in the middle of the side walk.

Rima smiled as the petal floated around them.

"Ne, Rima?"

"Nani, Amu?"

"…I'm going on a double date with Ikuto tonight!"

Rima rolled her eyes. "Of course you are."

"Will you come with me?"

Rima glared at Amu. "No way! And besides, I'll be intruding on both yours and that other person's date!"

Amu started to fidget and Rima's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"NO!"

Amu whined, "But Rima! You have to have a boyfriend! You are one of the most attractive girls in our school! People are just scared of you is all."

"Doesn't mean you had to SET ME UP WITH A RANDOM FUCKER!"

Amu flinched. "B-But Teraki-kun isn't like that! He's really good friends with Ikuto and I'm sure you'll like him!"

"But Amu!" Rima whined, making her famous pout.

"But _Rima!_" Amu whined, making her infamous puppy dog face.

Rima growled. "Fine!"

"YAY~!" Amu squealed.

"Anyway, I see no point in having a boyfriend. Honestly, I detest the thought of having one."

"But when you do get one, we have to celebrate!"

"Oh god, no! I hate to think of you squealing about it!" Rima cried. "You even squealed when the bitch who wants to make your life hell, Saaya-baka, when she finally landed herself a freaking boyfriend!" Rima narrowed her eyes. "And I'll bet anything she payed the fucker to be her boyfriend…"

Amu frowned. "Don't be so mean to Saaya-san. She's not that bad once you get to know her."

Rima rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Anyway, see you at my place! 6:00 sharp got it! BYE!" Amu cried, running to another path.

Rima groaned. _'I fucking hate this…'_ She though sadly.

She continued to walk for a good 10 minutes when she came across a large mansion and looked at it with envy.

'_I hate the bullshit that's going on in my life…I'll bet that the dude or gal that lives here has an awesome life…'_

She sighed and walked off, not knowing a boy with long purple hair and luring orchid eyes stared after her in a room of the mansion.

His sight never left Rima.

* * *

"Hmm?" Rima turned around, looking back at the mansion.

"…Huh…I was sure I felt somebody looking at me…oh well." She walked off.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I tapped my foot on the ground.

Next to me was Ikuto, MY LOVER FOR LIFE!

KYAAA!

And besides him was Teraki-kun.

He had grey hair and soft grey eyes. Although he was friends with Ikuto, I already knew he was someone kind and would definitely be kind and gentle to Rima!

"Umm…so why am I here again…?"

I looked blankly at Teraki-kun and then at Ikuto who shrugged.

"If I told, he would not come."

I spazzed out.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! HOW CAN HE NOT KNOW?"

"Cause I didn't tell him."

"YOU BAKA NEKO!"

"But you love me anyways." Ikuto said, bringing me to him and nibbled on my ear.

I whimpered slightly.

"…ummm…I hate to interrupt but I really don't wanna see this happen in front of me."

I blushed and smacked the blue haired boy off of me.

"S-Sorry about that Teraki-kun." He chuckled.

"No worries Amu-chan. But…why am I here again?"

I smiled. "Umm…will you be alright if…I-I s-set you up…with m-my friend?"

He looked at me and raised a brow. "Depends on who it is."

I grinned. "Oh she's wonderful! She's really really cute and petite and has golden eyes! Her blonde hair is amazingly long and wavy and-"

"You make me sound like I'm some sort of over-sized doll you could play with."

I turned around to see Rima in front of my home's doorway and I grinned. "RIMA!"

**Teraki's POV**

I turned around to see the cutest girl in the world.

She was exactly as Amu-chan described her.

…But was she really Amu-chan's age? She looks like she's 10 or 11…

Amu-chan instantly hugged her.

The girl laughed. "Seriously Amu; I knew I should not have come if you were gonna act like this."

Amu-chan grinned. Then she said, "Anyway, this is Teraki-kun." She said, motioning to me.

I smiled and held out my hand to the girl. "Nice to meet you. And your name is…?"

She raised her brow. "What's it to you?" She asked.

I blinked.

…What?

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "Just kidding. I'm Mashiro Rima. Nice to meet you." She said.

I chuckled. "You're quite interesting. May I call you Rima-chan?" I asked as she shook my hand.

"Sure." Rima-chan smiled at me.

Then I looked over my shoulder.

"What's wrong Teraki?" I shook my head.

"…Nothing Ikuto…"

The three looked at me, confused.

I smiled, assuring them it was alright.

But…I was certain I felt a glare behind me, directed at me.

* * *

"…So…"

We all looked at Rima-chan. We sat down in the most exclusive restaurant in all of Japan, courtesy of Ikuto…although I'm sure Amu-chan might've forced him and he gave in…

But Rima-chan looked as though she was completely bored!

…Then again, I agree with her…

This place may be fancy and all but it's boring…

She poked her food with her fork and sighed in annoyance.

"Can I leave now?"

"No."

I sweat dropped as the two friends glared at each other.

"But Amu!"

"But RIMA!"

"…But-"

"I already said no!

"B-But-"

"No!"

"BUT AMU!"

"RIMA!"

"…This has to be the most boring date to you too…"

Amu-chan blushed and looked away and Ikuto chuckled.

"Sheesh, I told you Rima would hate this Amu."

"But Rima has to act as a girl!"

"You know I hate acting as a prissy girl!"

"But you got the looks to be a perfect girlfriend and everything!"

"But I don't wanna have a boyfriend."

I just watched, my brow raised as the two friend whined to each other.

"Are they always like this?" I asked, turning to Ikuto.

He nodded. "If you get hooked with Rima, you'd better get used to it."

I chuckled.

"Anyway, what do you think of Rima?" He asked me softly.

I shrugged. "She's cute and nice but I see her as a silly sister more than a girlfriend."

He nodded. "She'll like that. She always wanted a brotherly figure to help her with her _many _problems."

I looked at him.

"…Teraki-nii, let's go somewhere else and leave these two alone."

I smiled at Rima-chan. "Very well."

"AND DON'T CALL HIM TERAKI-NII! IT HAS TO BE AFFECTIONATE!"

Rima-chan sighed in annoyance. "…Teraki-nii, can we please go to an amusement park instead?" She asked in a high pitched voice with a puppy dog face, pouting her lips and batting her eyes.

I laughed. "Very well Rima-chan. Just as long you never do that again." I said, ruffling her hair.

"KYAA! My hair!"

I laughed at Rima-chan.

She glared at me playfully.

We left and Amu-chan and Ikuto followed us.

"Why are you two following us?" Rima-chan asked.

"We're going to Ikuto's place."Amu-chan said.

Rima-chan rolled her eyes. "Shocker…" She muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Rima-chan and I chuckled.

"Now, let's go to that amusement park Rima-chan!" I said, holding her small hand. She nodded, eager.

We ran off with Amu-chan yelling at us.

* * *

At the amusement park, we looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Did you see Amu's face!"

"Seriously, not everything in life has to be perfect!" I said, laughing.

Rima-chan nodded and then looked down. "…Well…she doesn't really care about that…"

I looked at Rima-chan, confused. "…What?"

"…Well…you see…my parents fight a lot…"

I widened my eyes.

"Sometimes, it goes as far as them hurting each other…e-even…even m-me…"

I looked at her in shock.

She looked at me. "…I can trust you right?"

I smiled and knelt in front of her. She cocked a brow.

"If you're gonna ask me to marry you, than forget it."

I laughed. "No, nothing like that."

Then I hugged her.

"W-What a-are y-you-"

"I'll be there to help you Rima-chan. After all, you're like a little sister I've always wanted."

I looked at Rima-chan.

She sniffed. "…T-Thanks…T-Teraki…"

I smiled. "Although, I rather be called Teraki-nii."

She punched my arm. "Then I'll call you ojii-chan!"

"Hey! I'm not old!"

"Tell that to your hair! What kind of person has grey hair!"

"Umm…I do!"

"Alright then ojii-chan!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

She laughed.

Then she stopped and looked at me. I blinked.

"Don't ever tell my secret to anybody! Only Amu and that perverted neko knows, got it!"

I laughed. "Alright…wait…perverted neko? You mean Ikuto?"

"Yup."

I laughed. "That's very reasonable. After all, I dread to think of him teasing my new little sister."

She grinned. "Yup!"

* * *

**Rima's POV**

I sighed.

Right now, I'm home and can hear everything my parents are yelling about.

I looked up sadly.

"…I wish you were still here Kusu Kusu…"

You see, my chara went back into her egg but the strangest thing is that she never went back into my heart…even though I'm 16…I would've expected her to return to my heart…

Amu's chara…they went back to their eggs too…

Even Ikuto…

But it's so strange that they never went back to our hearts…

I sighed.

I walked over to my desk and looked at Kusu Kusu's egg.

"…I miss you…"

I smiled softly.

I can sorta hear her say _I miss you too Rima-chan! Just smile and someday, I'll definitely come back!_

**"Taiyou no moto de hitomi somukezu Ni ikite ikou**

**Sou da yo**

**Waraitai hashagitai sunao Ni**

**Kanjirareru mabushii HAPPINESS"**

I instantly grabbed my phone from my desk.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Rima!"_

"…Amu? What's up?"

"_I just wanted to tell you that we're having a new teacher starting tomorrow. He/ She is not gonna be a permanent teacher. Apparently, our drama teacher had enough and decided to take a 1 year trip to rest from your explosion today…"_

I giggled. "Interesting."

"_Yup, so don't be so hard to the person. Just be nice to him/ her on the first day."_

"Okay."

"_And then you can be mean."_

"Hai okaa-san."

"_I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!"_

We laughed.

"Alright then Amu. Bye."

I hanged up and grinned evilly.

"Prepare for your worst year, new teach."

* * *

Ri: The End.

Rima: …What the hell?

Nagi: Where am I?

Ri: You'll come soon! ^^ Hope you liked the chapter! ^^ BYE!


	2. Damn

Ri: Hello people of Earth who own computers! ^^

Amu: …

Rima: …

Nagi: …

Ri: You guys are mean…

Amu: Ri doesn't own Shugo Chara…

Ri: And here are the ages of the characters! ^^

Rima: 16

Amu: 15 (will become 16)

Ikuto: 21 (will become 22)

Teraki: 22

* * *

**Chapter 2- Damn…**

**Regular POV**

Have you ever wonder what it was like to feel scared because of somebody?

Well, that's how the students of Seiyo high, class B12, feel right about now…

As of right now, the girl Mashiro Rima, is giggling evilly to herself.

And everybody is as scared as hell.

*Camera turns to the school and zooms in*

* * *

Rima was sitting on her chair, giggling.

Meanwhile, everybody else in the classroom was backed up against the wall, shaking in fear at what THE Mashiro Rima will do.

The door opens and Amu walks in to find her best friend on one side of the room while the class was on the other.

She sweat dropped.

"…Rima?"

Rima looked up, her evil face gone and an innocent look replacing it. "Yeah?"

"…You're planning something aren't you?"

"Nope!"

"You're not gonna do anything to the new teacher are you!"

"Nope! I already promised you, didn't I?"

"Then why?"

"It's for Ikuto!"

"…"

"I still can't take the fact that he's taking you attention away from me! GAH!"

"…" Amu just glared at her. Rima just smiled back.

"…How do you know Ikuto's gonna come in here?"

"He told me he became our new homeroom teacher since she decided to leave as well!"

"WHAT?"

"Interesting huh? Don't worry, the principal allowed the student-teacher relationship between you two though. Damn that man…"

Amu was blushing heavily. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT BAKA PERVERTED NEKO FOR-"

"For what?" Amu gasped and turned around to see Ikuto smirking at her.

"W-Well…for applying for a teacher's job with consulting me and-"

"Actually, Tsukasa asked me to."

"What?"

"Are you fucking serious Ikuto?"

"Yes and please, no language Rima."

"Fuck you."

Amu glared at Rima.

"Anyway, since Tsukasa asked you…" Rima and Ikuto looked at Amu. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU TSUKASA!"

The two sweat dropped.

Amu blinked. "Wait, weren't you gonna do something to Ikuto?'

Rima fidgeted. "W-Well…"

"GAHHH!"

Everybody turned to the door to find somebody on the ground, a bunch of ribbons, laces, necklaces, rings, and anything girly on top of the person.

"…" Everybody just stared.

"…!..." The person shouted something that was muffled.

…

…

…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rima and Ikuto fell to the floor laughing while Amu paled.

"OH NO!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS AND HELP ME!"

Amu grabbed Rima and Ikuto and went over to the person.

Amu bonked them on the head. "I SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU WOULD DO THIS RIMA! AND IKUTO, YOU'RE A TEACHER NOW SO YOU SHOULDN'T BE MEAN TO YOUR FELLOW WORKER!" She screamed while trying to dig the person out.

Rima grumbled and began to hoist the stuff. "This guy should be able to dig him/herself out so why should we help…?" She muttered.

The she removed a long dress and saw a pair of orchid eyes looking back at her.

She blinked.

'…Such pretty eyes…' She thought.

The person grunted and got up slowly. "Haha…That was definitely unexpected…"

Everybody just stared at the boy before them.

'SHIT! IT'S A BOY! I THOUGHT I PUT A NOTE ON THAT DOOR TO MAKE SURE NOBODY GO'S THROUGH IT BUT THE NEW TEACHER!' Rima thought.

He had (as I have stated earlier) kind orchid eyes and long purple hair that went to his waist.

He chuckled awkwardly as the girls stared at him while the boys glared at him.

"Wait…Nagihiko?" Everybody turned to Amu who now had sparkles in her eyes.

The boy smiled. "Ohayo, Amu-chan. Nice to see you again."

"Ohayo to you too! But…what are you doing here? You're not coming to school here are you?"

"No."

"Then why-"

"Didn't Tsukasa-san tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

He smiled. "I'm your new drama teacher for the year!"

Amu stared at him.

"EHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Well, then, looks like everybody is here…" Ikuto said.

"I'll be leaving you all to your next teacher then. Good luck Nagi." He said before going to Amu's desk and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"IKUTO!" She screamed, throwing a textbook at him, blushing furiously.

Ikuto, caught it, threw it to Rima and left, winking at Amu, making her blush harder.

Nagi sweat dropped. "Will you be alright Amu-chan?

Amu huffed. "No…unless he quits!"

"…" Nagi sighed. "Anyway, nice to meet you all. I hope we can all get along. Now, my name is Fujisaki Nagihiko but you can just call me Nagi-sensei-"

"Why don't I call you purple-head?" Everybody turned to Rima who smirked.

Amu groaned.

Nagi smiled. "You were the one who pulled that silly, childish prank on me, weren't you?"

Rima frowned. 'CHILDISH! WHAT THE HELL!' She though angrily.

"If you call me that…then…I'll call you chibi!"

Everybody was silent.

Then everybody but Nagi and Amu ran out of the room.

Meanwhile…Rima…was fuming.

"…How…dare…you…call…me…SMALL!" She screamed, lunging for Nagi who eyes widened in shock.

Amu yelped and grabbed Rima. "RIMA STOP!"

"I'M GONNA KILL THIS IDIOT!"

Nagi frowned. "Excuse me? I graduated from college when I was 15 and I'm 16 right now. I'm not an idiot."

"I'M GONNA KILL THIS FREAKING EVIL PURPLE-HEAD!"

"Why can't I call you chibi? You call me purple-head."

"BECAUSE YOU CANNOT!"

"That doesn't make any sense…"

"YOUR FUCKING FACE DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

"…Excuse me?"

"YOU LOOK LIKE A FREAKING GIRL!"

"Well…it did allow me to hang out with Amu-chan before."

"What?" Rima looked at Amu who started to laugh.

"That's right, I remember! Papa used to hate me hanging out with boys! When he saw Nagi, he knew he was a boy until you acted like Nade! Then he thought you really were Nade!"

"…Yeah…sure…" Nagi said, fidgeting a bit.

Rima glared at him. "…You…hanged out…with…MY BEST FRIEND?"

Nagi nodded. "We were really good friends when we were kids, weren't we, Amu-chan?"

"Yup!"

Rima growled.

* * *

"GAH! I've only met this…this…this FREAK of a boy an hour ago and already, I FUCKING HATE HIM!" Rima screamed.

Amu sweat dropped. "Awww…come on Rima. Nagi's a nice person."

"SO? And did you see the way he flinched when you mentioned some other chick's name-"

"You mean Nadeshiko?"

"…Sure?"

"Oh, that's Nagi's twin sister."

"WHAT? Grrr…anyway…he doesn't seem to like the person…"

"Nah. Nade's in Europe, studying dancing so he and Nade never really see each other. He's probable just uncomfortable by the fact that he doesn't get to see his own twin that much."

"…Maybe…Anyway, I'm hungry!"

Amu laughed. "Come on, let's get to the cafeteria before, they run out of food for you to buy."

Rima sighed. "Actually…purple-head said I had to stay after class so I have to go back now…"

Amu looked at her. "And why did you leave the class when you're supposed to stay there?"

"I wanted to annoy purple-head."

"Of course…"

"Anyway…can you buy me something and take it to me?"

"Sure. Good luck. Nagi can be pretty strict."

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

**Rima's POV**

Ha! I doubt that purple-head can do anything to me!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

…Gah…I'm turning into a freak…

I walked over to our classroom (remember, they don't change classes except for cooking and drama!).

I walked in and sat at my usual seat.

…Nobody was here…

"Ah, chibi-chan, you came back!" I growled and glared at my oh, so wonderful new teacher, the fucking purple-head. Btw, I really hope, you noticed the sarcasm…

"I swear, if you call me that again, I will kill you…" I growled.

He chuckled. "I doubt you can do that Mashiro-san…and since I can't call you chibi-chan…can I call you Rima-chan?"

"NO!"

"Okay then, Rima-chan!"

IS THIS GUY DENSE OR SOMETHING?

He walked over to me and bent down, his hair now flowing to his sides.

Suddenly my face felt hot.

WHAT THE HELL!

He smiled, his face really, really, REALLY close to mines.

"Rima-chan…" he muttered, coming closer.

I backed away a bit.

WHAT THE HELL!

"Umm…Fujisaki?"

He grinned and backed away. "I was hoping you call me by name but my surname is fine too!"

...

WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!

"You are so cute when you are blushing." He said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"…What?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LOOK AS THOUGH YOU WERE GONNA KISS ME?"

He smirked. "Why, do you want me too?"

"NO!"

He chuckled.

…I can't believe this…AMU WAS FRIENDS WITH A FUCKING EVIL PERVERT!

"Gah! I'm leaving!"

Then he grabbed my wrist.

"WHAT THE HELL! LET GO!"

"Nope!" He hoisted me to a desk that was against the wall and placed both hands between me and looked straight into my eyes.

I could feel the heat rushing to my face again.

"W-What a-are y-you gonna d-do?" CURSE MY DAMN STUTTERING!

His face just came closer and I could feel his warm breath.

…Hmmm…smells like mint…

WAIT! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO SMELL HIM DAMN BREATH! Even if it smells good.

I looked into his orchid and felt the heat intense.

…Wait…I'M NOT BLUSHING AM I?

He…he's not gonna kiss me right?

WHY THE HELL AM I ASKING MYSELF THESE QUESTIONS?

I licked my dry lips, backing away a bit.

My head hit the wall and my mind started to panic.

He finally lifted one of his hands, but only to lift my chin as he came in closer…

Closer…

And closer…

Damn…

* * *

Ri: And that's it!

Rima: NO! HE'S GONNA KISS ME!

Nagi: YES!

Rima: WHY RI, WHY?

Amu: …-_-

Ri: I hope you all like it! ^^ BYE!

Rima: NOOOO!

Nagi: …Okay…we get it…you don't have to keep shouting.

Rima: SHUT UP, PURPLE-HEAD!

Amu, Ri: …


	3. Meeting, Confusion, and the Cafe

Ri: Hiya everybody!

Rima: Did I kiss Nagi?

Nagi: You seemed excited. *smirks*

Rima: I AM NOT! I JUST WANNA KNOW IF I DID OR NOT!

Ri: That's a secret! Oh! And thanks for the reviews on the 1st chapter! Although…I only got one…T^T…but thank you and let's give a huge shout out to my very first reviewer for this story! Greenluver14!

Rima: …

Nagi: Thank your Greenluver14-san. *bows*

Rima: Why didn't you say this story sucked, Greenluver14? T^T

Ri: MEANIE!

Amu: Ri doesn't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Meeting, Confusion, and the Café**

**Regular POV**

So…here we are…watching Nagi, about to kiss Rima…

…

KYAAAA!

TOTAL RIMAHIKO MOMENT HERE! KAWAII! **(Ri: ^^, Amu: …)**

*camera turns to school and zooms in*

* * *

**Nagi's POV**

I could feel Rima-chan's breath. Her sweet smelling breath hit me and inwardly, I sighed.

I moved closer…

Closer…

Closer…

_Knock knock_

Rima-chan and I froze completely.

"…Hello? Nagi…Rima? You guys there?"

"…Damn…" I muttered under my breath as I moved away from Rima-chan who's face was as red as a rose…so kawaii!

I placed my hands on her waist and lifted her up and placed her back on the ground.

Then I turned around and said, "Come in Amu-chan."

Amu-chan came in and smiled. "Hey! Did I interrupt anything?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Nope.

But inside, I wanted to scream, 'YES DAMMIT!'

But of course, I didn't…otherwise, that'd be just mean.

"Anyway, I brought your lunch Rima. Are you gonna eat here?"

"NO!" She screamed. She quickly grabbed Amu-chan's arm and ran to the door.

She looked back at me.

I winked.

She blushed and glared at me.

She rushed out.

I chuckled.

Rima-chan is too kawaii!

"…Why did Rima-chan just run out of this classroom? I saw Teraki-kun come in, him still looking at the door.

He turned to look at me and his eyes widened. "W-Wait…Nagi-kun? What are you doing here? Didn't you finish college?"

I glared at him. "…Yes…and I'm the new teacher here…the drama teacher."

"Ah! That totally suits you Nagi-kun…umm…is there something wrong?" He asked, fidgeting.

"You went out with Rima-chan yesterday."

He blinked and then laughed. "No! Amu-chan just set us up. We ended up becoming friends with sibling-like love instead. I care for her as a sister Nagi-kun."

"Really?"

"…Wait…you're in love with her aren't you?"

I blushed. "N-NO!"

He laughed. "Well then you'd better watch out!" He said. "You have a lot of competition. I just saw Rima-chan and Amu-chan running by with a lot of boys screaming, 'RIMA-SAMA, I LOVE YOU!'"

I narrowed my eyes. "Well, they don't love her for her!"

He looked at me. "And why do you love her."

I smiled. "I met her when we were 6 actually…before I had to leave for Europe…and leave Amu-chan at the time…

_

* * *

_

**_Flashback (Ri: Yay! ^^, Amu: …-_-''')_**

**_10 Years Ago- Nagi's POV_**

_I dribbled the ball and looked at my target…the net._

_It was around…I don't know, 7…maybe 8 feet high._

_I was about to shoot, my hand ready to launch the basketball when I heard a scream and I yelped._

_I turned around. "Wh-What the?"_

_I saw a girl, crying. Besides her was a boy laughing._

"_You're such a baby!" he said, laughing. He was probably 8 or 9…such a meanie._

_I glared at him, and threw the basketball. Hard._

"_OW!" I cheered._

_He turned to glare at me. "What's wrong with you?"_

_I raised my brow. "What's wrong with you? You're hurting a little girl."_

"_I'M NOT LITTLE! I'M 6!" Both of us looked at her._

_My eyes widened._

_She…was really cute! Her hair was quite long for a little kid and wavy. Her golden eyes were glaring at the boy…and at me._

"_YOU TWO ARE MEANIES!"_

_She quickly got up and ran._

_I stared at her._

_The boy by me shrugged and left._

_I kept looking at the direction the girl ran to and sighed._

…_I'm an idiot…_

**_~Next Day~_**

_I was back at the court, dribbling the basketball, about to shoot when I heard a yell._

"_Hi!" I tripped, the voice shocking me and my face met the ground._

"…_Pbth…" I looked up to see the same girl from yesterday, trying not to laugh at me but of course, failing miserable._

"_What do you want…?" I asked, trying to fight the blush of embarrassment from my face._

_She knelt down and looked at me. "…I'm sorry for yelling at you…yesterday..."_

_I blinked and blushed harder._

"…_And I wanted to say thank you…"_

"…_It's…alright…" I said, blushing harder than ever._

"…_My name's Mashiro Rima…"_

"…_I'm…Nagi…"_

"_Nice to meet you Nagi."_

_She leaned closer and placed her lips on my cheek. We stayed like that for a few seconds before she pulled back and smiled._

"_Thank you again…for helping me that time…it's been a while since anybody has done something like that for me…" She said, her smile widening before she got up and left._

_I sat down and placed my hand on my cheek, blushing._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

I smiled as I remembered our first encounter.

"…Why did you introduce yourself as Nagi? Shouldn't she know who you are then?" He asked.

"Nah…I doubt she would've remembered me anyway…"

"Poor you."

"Shut up."

He laughed. I glared at him.

* * *

**Rima's POV**

What…the…fucking…hell…

I NEARLY LOST MY FIRST KISS TO A FREAKING GIRLY-BOY!

Okay, he's not really a girl but he looks like one…but he's also really cute…and handsome…and totally hot-

WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?

"…Rima?" I stopped and looked at Amu.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause your face is red."

I slowly brought my hands to my face and gasped at the heat.

She looked at me. "Do you have a cold?"

"N-No!"

She looked at me, worried. "Alright…you should at least drink this." She gave me my favorite drink!

Passion Orange!

Hey, don't blame me. It reminds me of Kusu Kusu since she likes orange…

I gladly accepted it and drank it happily. "Thanks Amu!"

She smiled. "No problem Rima."

* * *

I sighed.

…I can't believe I almost kissed my new teacher…MY NEW FUCKING TEACHER!

I brought my hands to my lips and blushed.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?

GAH!

"Hiya!"

I screamed and fell to my butt. "WHAT THE HELL!"

I looked up to see a girl with long silver hair and dark blue eyes, looking at me with amusement.

"Wow…never heard that reaction before." She said happily. She helped me up and grinned.

"Hi, my name's Yume! Soma Yume!"

I stared at her. "Okay…"

"Why don't you come to my friend's café down there and battle your conscience there."

I stared at her.

"What? There's a boy there who did that before too but now he works for us cause he's really attached to the place!"

"…"

"What?"

"…You're weird…"

"Sorry…"

We walked over to a small café. The sign over the door read 'I Hate You, I Love You Mahou Café'

"…What the hell is with the name?"

"We thought it'd be cute for people who are conflicted with their feelings! And a lot of couples love to come here as well!"

I glared at her.

We walked inside and I blinked.

…I swear, I never seen so much blue…

And silver…

"You guys must really like blue."

"Actually, this is my friend's café and well, they both love blue. I would've rather made it pink but my friend hates pink…" She sighed.

I sweat dropped.

"YUME!" The girl, Soma, yelped.

We turned to see a girl with shoulder-length silver-blue hair and sea blue eyes wearing a weird looking outfit. (Ri: I will try to post a pic soon!)

She was carrying a guitar but was behind her thanks to the strap and wore big dark blue boots.

"Come on, help out! We're not paying you to just do nothing!"

"You don't pay me at all."

"Yeah we do. We give you cakes and treats for free."

"…Oh yeah…"

I stared at the two.

Then Soma went somewhere else to change and the silver-blue girl turned to me.

"Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Haruno Berry. My brother and I own this café!"

"Awesome…not."

"…You're a meanie."

"Aw, thank you."

"And you're funny!" Haruno said, laughing. "You can call me Berry."

I smiled. "I'm Mashiro Rima but you can call me Rima."

"Kay! Oh, and call Yume by her first name. She doesn't like anybody calling her Soma, or Soma-san, or anything like that."

"Kay."

She smiled. "Well, then, you can sit down and order anything. You seem hungry."

"I'm not really hu-"My stupid stomach interrupted me.

I blushed.

Berry giggled. "Sure, you're not hungry."

"Shut up."

She just laughed.

She went back to the counter and I went over to one of the smaller tables and sat down on a seat.

I looked around.

The place wasn't half bad. It looked nice, clean, and had a good atmosphere…

"Here ya go!" I looked up to see…Berry?

"…Umm…Berry…when did you change your outfit…and why the hell did you tie your hair to a ponytail?"

Berry looked at me and sighed. "…I'm not Berry…" She said…her voice…lower…

"Huh?"

"Ah! Suzune! I was gonna give Rima-chan that!" Said…BERRY?

WHAT THE HELL!

The other Berry smiled. "Rima, this is my twin, Suzune. He's a boy. It's funny to see others expression when they find out this info though."

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"Ya it is."

"You try being me and see girls trying to ask you out!"

"…"

"I thought so."

I watched as the twins glared at each other and pouted.

…I swear…I thought this…Suzune person was Berry…I mean, anybody would guess that, right?

"Berry, Suzune, we have more customers! Hurry up and work!" A girl with long dark blue hair and dark blue eyes cried.

She seemed much older than the twins here.

"Hai, Hazuki!" They both said at the same time.

"See you later Rima." Berry said, walking off to, as she had said, serve more customers.

I sighed and began to eat the cake Suzune…? Maybe Berry? Oh well, whichever one left me.

I was halfway done when I stopped, my eyes wide and my moth opened and the fork halfway to my mouth with the delicious cake on it.

…I DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING MONEY!

DAMN IT ALL!

DAMMIT!

DAMMIT!

DAMMIT!

The older girl, Hazuki, I think, came up to me and smiled. "How do you like the cake?"

I began to fake cry. "I'm so sorry! I have no money! Oh, no! How am I supposed to pay you back?"

"…You're good at fake crying."

"Thanks I- WAIT HOW'D YOU KNOW?"

She laughed. "I'm Berry's and Suzune's sister. I can tell whenever they're faking. They're awesome actors. I just can't figure it out when they're pretending to be each other though…"

I stared at her.

"Either way, we always let new people taste the food without paying but the next time, they have to pay!"

"So it's free?"

"Just for today."

"THANK YOU!"

She laughed. "No problem. So how do you like it?"

"It's really good."

"Well, next time, say it to our 2nd best baker. She made that one. It's her specialty."

"What'd it called?"

"Heartbreak"

"…"

"It had chocolate, as you have noticed and is actually represented to show the girl's heart when the boy rejects her chocolates. As you have noticed, the cakes design has tears, not real tears, to show the girl's sadness."

She took out a menu and showed me the design.

…Poor girl…

"Was she heartbroken?"

"Nope, but she understands sadness."

"…Oh…Who's the best baker?"

"He just stared working a few weeks ago."

"He?"

"Yeah. Weird, right?"

"Yup."

"BOYS AREN'T THAT BAD AT BAKING!" Suzune screamed from across the room.

"SHUT UP SUZUNE!" Hazuki screamed back.

A couple nearby was laughing, not shocked as others…huh…must be regulars.

I finished my cake and left, saying, "Bye."

"Bye Rima-chan!" Berry, Yume, and Hazuki cried.

I sighed as I walked out of the air-conditioned room and smiled to the sky.

Sure I haven't gotten to get rid of the feelings that purple-head gave me but I sure as feel a hell lot better!

…I also have to get revenge…

I grinned evilly and started to giggle.

"You'd better watch out…baka purple-head…hehehehehehehehehe."

* * *

**Nagi's POV**

"Achoo!" I looked up, rubbing my nose.

"You alright Nagi?" Yuki asked me. I nodded.

Is somebody talking about me…?

Oh well.

I went back to my book.

* * *

Ri: I wonder what Rima will do…

Nagi: You mean you don't know?

Ri: Yes.

Rima: …

Ri: What?

Amu: …

Ri: Hope you liked the story! ^^ I really do hope I get more reviews! Oh! And thank you to these reviewers from the 2nd chapter! ^^

_**Riri-chan: **__You were correct! Well…then again…that was expected ne? Hehe…Thank you for liking the story and yes, Nagi does seem like a pervert here. ^^ Hope you liked the new chapter!__** MeaSelena: **__Here ya go then. The new chapter! ^^ Hope you liked it! ^^__** Manga-luvr-geek: **__I'm super glad you like it! Thank you and wow…never real had the f word on a review before…but if I did…gosh…I'm a forgetter…hehehe…-_- Anyway, hope you liked it!_

Ri: So yeah, I really hope everybody liked the chapter! ^^ BYE!


	4. Prank Leads to

Ri: Time for the 4th chapter! ^^

Rima: Awesome…not.

Ri: Meanie…T^T Review replys will now be in the beginning of a new chapter and so, here ya go! ^^

_**Riri-chan:**__ I suppose you're right but I do plan to have Rima to stop as the story goes along thanks to her new friends and that! ^^  
__**SomeOneYouDon'tKnowLolz: **__Glad you liked the 3__rd__ chapter! ^^ Don't worry, Nagi will get his kiss with Rima soon! ^^  
__**Aquatwin: **__…Darn! I should've used Utau is the next chapter…T^T Oh, well. Next time but thanks for giving me the idea! ^^ And what prank do you suggest for them? Cause I really don't know…_

Rima: by the way, what am I gonna do to purple-head?

Ri: *shows chapter*

Rima: …I love this chapter.

Nagi: Wait, what?

Rima: RHYTHM!

Rhythm: Ri doesn't own Shugo Chara, yo~!

Nagi: what does Rima-chan do to m-?

Ri: START!

* * *

**Chapter 4- Prank leads to…**

**Regular POV**

*Yawns*

Honestly…I don't see how anybody could be up so early…and to do a stupid prank no less…

But here we are, watching Rima preparing a prank that will hopefully (for her) get Nagi to quit…

…

…

…Let's just fast forward, shall we?

*Camera fast forwards to 8:55 A.M*

**

* * *

****Rima's POV**

I sat on my chair, tapping my desk.

God, when the hell are people gonna get here?

I looked at my watch and gaped.

IT'S ALREADY 9 DAMMIT!

I growled softly.

"…So, Nagi, why are we here again?"

I perked up to the voice.

Whoever said that was obviously with purple-head!

"Because, if I'm correct, Rima-chan probably did a prank."

I growled.

Who said he could call me by my first name?

…Wait…he just decided to call me that…because he's freaking dense…

Damn him…

"I don't think Rima can do anything that intense Nagi." I raised a brow.

What's Ikuto doing? He's supposed to make sure the other students were here right?

"Ikuto, you baka! You never know how bad Rima can make a prank. Heck, the prank she did to Nagi yesterday was actually one of the tamest ones I've ever seen her do. Heck, just two days ago, she exploded the lab!"

Wait…Amu's here too?

"…Okay, now I'm scared…"

Teraki?

"Yeah, well, you're lucky Teraki-kun! Rima doesn't seem to hate you."

Too true Amu…

"…I hate you now Teraki-kun."

"W-What? Why, Nagi-kun?"

"None of your business."

"Hanabiko-san, Nagi, you do-"

"For the last time Yuki, just call me Teraki!"

"…O-Okay…?"

Such idiots…

"Anyway, Teraki, Nagi, I'm sure you two are just being paranoid. I'm sure this Mashiro-san won't do anything bad."

"…Sure…believe whatever you want Yuki…" Amu and Ikuto said at the same time.

"…So…who's gonna open the door?"

"Nagi, you do it."

"W-WHAT? W-WHY?"

"Cause you're the sissy right now and need to face your nonexistent fear." I giggled at Ikuto's comment.

"B-But…"

"Just do it Nagi, you need to get those papers so we can go ice skating, right? And besides, I texted Rima just a while ago that we're going to pick her up. Weird that she didn't answer her phone though…"

"B-But…"

"JUST DO IT!" The others yelled.

"…Fine…"

I watched as the door finally started to open slowly and I watch eagerly.

"ARGH! JUST OPEN IT!" Ikuto yelled, pulling open the door.

I watched in amusement as water was suddenly sprayed on four dudes. Ikuto, some dude with silver hair, Teraki, and of course, purple-head. And then something fell on top of the silver dude cause the others moved away in time and the silver dude didn't.

I fell to the floor, laughing.

Amu came in, staring at the boys with wide eyes.

"…Really?" Amu asked.

"Yup!" I said, giggling, the laughter dying away.

Ikuto shuddered. "W-why…w-water…?"

Right…cats hate water…right?

Purple-head groaned. "I told you guys but no, you wouldn't listen to me…"

I walked over to them, went straight past Ikuto, purple-head and the silver dude and looked at Teraki. "Sorry Teraki ojii-chan."

He twitched. "I'M NOT OLD!"

"Your hair doesn't seem to agree."

Ikuto laughed, now getting over the fact that he was completely wet. Teraki glared at him.

"WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?"

"The kind that laughs at these sorts of things." He said.

The silver boy sighed. "…I'm gonna go home and wash this stuff off…and if I go there now, Yume-chan is gonna stop me from going with you guys…so sorry…"

"No worries Yuki." Purple-head said.

He bid good-bye and left.

"…Why couldn't I be hit with the cat nip?"

…Baka neko…

I grabbed something hiding behind my bag and quickly swung towards Ikuto and purple-head.

TARGET HIT!

"GAH!"

"YAY!"

…Baka neko…

"…Really Rima-chan…?" Purple-head asked, cat nip on his long hair and ikuto now licking the cat nip off his arm.

"Yes." I said, not looking at him.

"Anyway, Rima, why are you wearing the school uniform?" Amu asked. I looked at her.

"Cause today's Saturday."

"But…Rima-chan…today's…no school…"

I glared at purple-head. "Liar! I never heard that!"

"…Maybe cause you didn't listen yesterday shrimp." I glared at Ikuto.

"Shut it perverted baka-neko!"

Amu sighed. "Rima…let's go back, get these three washed up, and go skating, ne?"

"Back where, and if we do, we're skipping school aren't we?"

"How about my place and no Rima-chan."

"Oh…okay!" I said, smiling at Teraki.

I grabbed his hand and Amu's hand and pulled them out, Ikuto and purple-head following.

* * *

"So…what now?"

We were in Teraki's house, waiting for purple-head and Ikuto to finish.

Teraki smiled. "No idea."

I groaned in boredom.

"I'm done."

Oh, joy…here comes the pervert.

Teraki stood up. "I think I heard the phone ring, I'll be right back."

Wait, what? I didn't hear anything.

"Amu! Help me, please!" Amu sighed.

"I'll be back. Ikuto's being an idiot now…" She mumbled, leaving the room…leaving me…with…him…

Purple-head grinned and then suddenly, I was pinned to the couch I was once sitting on.

I growled. "Get of me purple-head."

He chuckled. "Really, Rima-chan…back to name calling again…" He started to nuzzle my exposed neck and I blushed.

"G-Get off!" DAMN MY STUTTERING!

"No…I never got a chance to kiss you yesterday, did I?"

"!"

He smiled against my skin. "Now, why did you spray water all over me, Teraki-kun, Yuki-kun and Ikuto-kun? And then hit us with cat nip?"

"I-It w-wasn't meant f-for I-Ikuto a-and Teraki t-to get hit w-with!" I cried. CURSE MYSELF!

I felt him frown. "…Do you like Teraki-kun?" He asked softly.

His hair was soft against me…GAH, DON'T THINK ABOUT STUPD THINGS RIMA!

"S-So?" I asked.

He lifted his head and looked straight into my eyes. "…I don't want anybody else to have you…"

I blinked. "E-Eh?"

He slowly came closer. "I'm so selfish…I can't stop it…"

"S-Stop w-what?"

"I…I don't want to lose you Rima-chan…"

"W-What?"

"I love you Rima-chan…"

"W-What…?"

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"What's wrong Ikuto?" I asked, coming into the room.

I blushed.

Ikuto…was…not…wearing…a…shirt…

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? P-PUT A SHIRT ON!" I cried, covering my eyes.

"Aww…is my little strawberry embarrassed?" I could just imagine him smirking right about now…

The door closed behind me. "Guys, we have to be quiet. Nagi-kun is trying to get Rima-chan to like him."

I took my hands of my face and looked at Teraki-kun. "What?"

"Well, Rima does seem to hate him…" Ikuto said.

"And Nagi-kun does like her."

I stared at Teraki-kun. "…What?"

Teraki laughed. "Oh, that's right. Nagi-kun didn't tell you. You see, Nagi-kun really likes Rima. That's why he said he hated me when he heard you say the Rima didn't hate me."

I blinked. "Wait…Nagi likes Rima…?"

"You, now let's watch what they're doing."

He picked up a small controller that I was sure was for a T.V.

He pressed a button and a large, flat screen T.V in the corner turned on.

It was showing the living room…and…oh my god…

Teraki-kun, Ikuto, and I were staring in shock.

…

…

Nagi…was kissing Rima…

* * *

Ri: Omg, I'm so sorry that it's short!

Rima: …

Ri: I still have to do this damn rough draft and I never started and guess what, IT'S DUE TOMORROW!

Rima: -_-

Ri: Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn…

Rima: HURRY UP AND DO IT THEN!

Ri: Right! See ya! Hope everybody liked the chapter! *leaves in a hurry*

Rima: Idiot…

Nagi: *suddenly hugs Rima*

Rima: KYAA! LET ME GO!

Nagi: Nope! Thank you everybody for reading the chapter! ^^ BYE!


	5. Kiss, Skating, and slight Hatred

Ri: Hiya everybody! ^^

Rima: I hate you.

Ri: T^T

Nagi: I don't. *pats Ri on the head*

Ri: *purrs*

Rima: …Grrrrrrrrr…*glares at Ri*

Rhythm: Ri doesn't own Shugo Chara yo~!

Ri: START! ^^ But first, REVIEW REPLYS! ^^

_**Riri-chan: **__No, I don't think it's wrong! :D In fact, I do that whenever I start thinking of a new chapter! Even in the early mornings! And yeah…YAY FOR PERVERTED NAGI! ^^_

Rima: Yeah…sure, you say you get a fluffy feeling but in reality, you are also thinking of ways to torture us in the story.

Ri: I love how you know me so well.

Rima: ^^

Nagi: …

_**Aquatwin: **__You're right…embarrassed Rima always equals to win! :D Anyway, I wasn't really sure if the characters actually kept their personalities from the show so actually, hearing you say…or write…that actually surprised me. And thanks for liking the chapter! ^^ _

Rima: I so did not keep my personality.

Amu: Yeah, you did. You still hate Nagi.

Rima: …oh…yeah…:D

Nagi: T^T

_**Half Angel Half Evil: **__You're welcome! :D AND THANK YOU FOR CARING! T^T Oh and, you are right…RIMAHIKO FOREVER! XD_

Rima: …why…T^T

Nagi: :D

Amu: Hehehe…hehe…he…-_-''

_**.Spazz: **__O-O Thank you for loving it! Wow…Your laugh reminds me of Tadase in his chara change! ^^ It's funny!_

Rima: …she's crazy…

Nagi: Don't judge people by what they write Rima-chan.

Rima: *sticks out tongue*

Nagi: If you do that, I'll be tempted to kiss you.

Rima: *quickly brings the tongue back into mouth*

Nagi: *smirks*

Ri: …

_**Greenluvr14: **__Thanks for liking the chapter! ^^ I'm so happy you reviewed again! ^^ YAY! ^^ And I hope you like the next chapter! ^^_

Ri: HORRAY! ^^ MY FIRST REVIEWER! ^^

Rima: I still hate the person.

Nagi: …-_-''

Ri: Now…START!

* * *

**Chapter 5- Kiss, Skating, and slight Hatred**

**Regular POV**

Here we are…

Staring at Amu, Ikuto, and Teraki as they stare in shock of the two kissing on the T.V.…

…BORING!

Let's go back to Rima as she thinks about what's happening, shall we?

*camera zooms into Rima and Nagi*

* * *

**Rima's POV**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…What the hell…?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…KYAAAA!

I quickly pushed him off me and screamed, "WTF!"

He smirked. "Awww…Rima-chan is embarrassed!" He said, hugging me.

I screamed. "GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT!"

"No way."

"KYAA! AMU! HELP ME!"

Purple-head chuckled and then moved so fast, I didn't even see it but…

He kissed me…AGAIN!

He quickly left my lips before I could even punch him…

Damn his fastness…

He chuckled. "Awww…Rima-chan's face is red! So kawaii!"

I reached up to touch my cheeks and my eyes widened.

DAMN HIM!

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I cried.

He smiled and cuddled me. "I love you!"

"I ONLY MET YOU YESTERDAY!"

"…"

"Ha! Got you there didn't I!"

"You may have met me yesterday, but in reality, I met you a long time ago…"

"W-What?"

He chuckled softly. "Nothing, Rima-chan." He said, snuggling against me.

He kissed my cheek and I felt the heat rise up again.

"KYAAA! GET OFF ME!"

"No!"

"HELP!"

"Haha!"

"PERVERT!"

"Call me whatever you will. I will still love you with all my heart!"

"AMU, HELP!"

He just laughed as I struggled to get out of his grasp. He pulled me onto the couch, me now on his lap and him just sitting down, his head on my shoulder.

"P-Please l-let me g-go!"

"Awww, is my little Rima-chan stuttering?"

"N-NO!" Damn my stupid stuttering…

"Rima, Nagi, you ready to go?"

He finally let me go when the other three came in.

He smiled. "Yup, let's go."

I glared at him. "Amu…HOW CAN YOU BE FRIENDS WITH A FREAKING PERVERT?"

"Cause he's Nadeshiko's brother." Amu said.

"Actually, Nadeshiko does- GAH!"

I watched Ikuto lean over to the side, clutching his side and purple-head stood by him innocently.

"…Ikuto…are you okay?" Amu asked.

Ikuto nodded slowly while glaring at purple-head who ignored him.

The rest of us sweat dropped.

"Anyway…let's go!" I cried, choosing to ignore purple-head from now on!

I WANNA HAVE FUN TODAY AND HE WILL NOT RUIN IT!

And if he kisses me again, screw him.

* * *

I am so stupid…

I totally forgot that I cannot skate…

And here I am…standing on the ice…and not moving at all…

Damn…

"Rima-chan, why aren't you moving?" I turned my head to glare at purple-head.

"None of your damn business! And just so you know, I just wanna stand and look at Amu."

"…In short…you can't skate."

"I DO TOO!"

He chuckled. "Then try."

I glared at him.

Obviously, he did not get the hint that I DO NOT WANNA SKATE! I'd rather just stand here and do nothing…

He laughed and held out his hand. "Here, I'll help you." I glared at him.

"No."

"Aw, come on Rima-chan."

"No."

"But I'll be lonely!"

"Good, that's what I'm hoping for."

"Please?"

"No."

"You'll just be standing there till we decide to leave."

"Whatever then."

"You're impossible."

"Aw, that's the nicest thing you've said about me all day."

"…"

"Now leave."

"Poo…you're a meanie Rima-chan…"

"Good then."

He sighed and skated away slowly, clearly insulting me.

Grrrrr…I hate him.

I looked around.

I suppose I should get off the ice…but how…?

Amu got me to this spot…she can get me back right?

I looked around for her…then sighed.

Damn you Ikuto…

I looked to the exit of the rink and slowly took in a breath.

I slowly moved my right foot forward.

I smiled.

Ha! In your fucking face purple-head! I'm skat-

"KYAA!" I cried as I slipped to the cold…hard…ice…hehe…just like my parents…

"Ow…" I groaned as I tried to get up, only to fall back down.

I heard a small chuckle and groaned. "Leave purple-head."

"Aww…but I wanna help you Rima-chan."

"No."

"Well, at least let me help you up."

"No. and for your information, I did not fall…I just like the coldness of the ice."

"…Right…" I could totally hear the sarcasm!

Baka perverted purple-head!

"Rima?" I looked up to see…Berry?

"Berry, what are you doing here?"

"I came skating with my cousin." She said, pointing to a girl with long dark blue hair and amethyst eyes skating nearby.

"Awesome…"

She smiled. "Need some help?"

I smiled back. "Yeah."

She reached out her hand and I took it. She helped me up.

I snuck a peek at purple-head and smirked when I saw his face. It showed disbelief.

Ha! In your face girly-boy!

"Do you know how to skate?" Berry asked.

I sighed. "…Not really…"

She smiled. "Here, I'll help you."

I smiled back. "Thanks."

As she helped me skate away, I looked back at purple-head who looked like he had a slap in the face.

I giggled.

The idiot.

"…So…you like him right?" I looked at Berry who was smiling innocently.

"…What…?"

"You like that boy right?"

"No, I do not!"

"Sure." I CAN HEAR THE SARCASM!

I pouted. "Meanie…"

She laughed.

I held onto her arms, steadying my legs.

She started to skate backwards.

"Okay then…one…two…one…two…" She said, as I moved my legs to her rhythm.

'"O-One…t-two…" I whispered along with her.

She smiled as I smiled back.

"…KYAA!"

"KYAA!"

Yup…we fell…

Thanks a lot stupid clumsiness!

* * *

"Thanks Berry." I said, sitting down on a bench near the snack bar.

"No problem Rima." She looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh, shit! I'm gonna be late!"

"To what?"

"To work! If I'm late again, Hazuki is gonna kill me!"

"Who cares?" I blinked and looked up to see…a…chara…

She had short silver-blue hair like Berry but was under her dark blue hat. Her hat, which looked like a cat, had a star pin on it. She had silver eyes and her face showed boredom.

"Everybody cares Star!" I turned to see another chara.

This one looked exactly like the first but instead of silver eyes, she had dark blue eyes. Her hair was straighter and she had ribbons with bells tying her hair.

Berry sighed. "See you Rima."

She ran as the other two charas followed her, arguing along the way.

…She has charas…

…Totally not expected…

"Rima!" I turned to see Amu.

"What?"

She got to me and sat down. "I watched you! Who was that, teaching you?"

"Her name is Haruno Berry. I actually met her yesterday."

"Oh…I see…" She sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't help you…"

I smiled. "No worries Amu."

Then she grinned. "You know, I've noticed that you stopped cussing nowadays.

"No…I still do…"

"Really? Doesn't seem like it."

I shrugged. "Maybe I've decided to stop."

"Hmm…A random question, why do you hate Nagi?"

I frowned. Weird random question… "…I'm not really sure…I just do…"

"Why don't you give him a chance?"

"No thank you."

Amu sighed. "Oh well…I tried."

I laughed.

* * *

**Nagi's POV**

I can't believe that girl!

GAH!

She frustrates me so much!

She an evil chibi devil!

…But…I still love her, don't I…?

I sighed.

"Dude, what's up?" I looked at Ikuto.

"Rima-chan is frustrating me so much…"

He laughed. "Well, if you like her, get used to it. Oh, and next time, if you plan to kiss her, make sure nobody's watching."

I blushed. "W-What?"

"Teraki had cameras in that room, videotaping the whole kissing scene. We were watching you kiss Rima."

I blushed deeply. "I will kill Teraki-kun…"

He laughed. "Anyway, what will you do?"

"I have no idea…"

"Hey, dude, I support you 100%"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, look at me and Amu."

"True…Amu-chan did hate you at first…"

"And now, we're dating."

"…"

"So I'll help you get Rima but watch out. I'm sure Teraki told you but apparently, a lot of boys at the school have a crush on her."

I sighed. "I know…"

"GUYS!" We looked up to see Amu-chan and Rima-chan outside the rink. "COME ON, LET'S GO!"

We nodded and skated out.

Amu-chan smiled at us as we came closer and said, "Time to go. I have to babysit Ami."

"…But she's elementary…right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"…She can't take care of herself?" Ikuto whined, hugging Amu-chan who blushed.

"N-No! Now let me go!"

Ikuto smirked and just hugged her tighter.

I turned around as to not watch.

I mean, seriously…

"…Amu…Ikuto…stop so we can leave." Rima-chan said softly.

"Please…" Teraki-kun said, coming near us.

I turned back to see Amu-chan push Ikuto off of her, her face, now as red as a tomato.

She muttered under her breath angrily, glaring at Ikuto who chuckled.

Rima-chan rolled her eyes and took Amu-chan's and Teraki-kun's hand. "Let's go!" She said, pulling them along with her to the skates return desk.

Ikuto and I followed after them.

Rima-chan was laughing to something Teraki said.

Then…she…BLUSHED!

WHAT?

I swear…if Teraki-kun does something to her…I…will…kill…him…

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

Damn…you can feel the hatred burning from Nagi…

God…he's scary…

Hell, he's scarier when he did that!

Maybe Rima and Nagi are good for each other.

I looked at him as he glared daggers at Teraki who was sweating.

Meanwhile, Amu and Rima was looking at him, confused.

I chuckled softly.

Good luck Nagi…

And good luck Teraki…I hope Rima doesn't fall for you or anything later on…or else Nagi will seriously kill you…

* * *

Ri: GOOD LUCK NAGI! ^^

Teraki: …I'm scared of Nagi-kun…

Nagi: Good, you should be.

Rima: DON'T BE MEAN TO MY OJII-CHAN!

Teraki: Please stop calling me old!

Nagi: Your hair doesn't agree with you.

Teraki: SHUT UP!

Ri: …-_-'''

Amu: *sweat drops*

Ri: Okay then…Nagi is right, you should be afraid of him Teraki-kun! ^^

Teraki: T^T

Nagi: :D

Rima: Grrrrr…

Amu: …

Ri: Hope everybody liked the chapter! ^^ BYE! ^^ Please leave reviews! ^^

Rima: Don't.

Ri: Shut up Rima!

Rima: Tch...

Nagi: ...


	6. Surprises

Ri: Hey…

Nagi: Why so glum?

Ri: …

Nagi: …?

Rima: *comes in* what's up with her?

Nagi: *shrugs*

Ri: Nothing…I'm just tired…but I have to…stay…awake for this chapter…

Nagi, Rima: …

Ri: Anyway, review…replies…

_**Aquatwin: **__I…see…I suppose so…I do plan to have Rima do something mean to Nagihiko though! ^^ I do hope this new chapter will be better…T^T Anyway, thank you for reviewing! ^^_

Ri: …Is the new chapter…okay…?

Nagi, Rima: *shrugs*

Ri: -_- *yawns*

Rima: How is it that she seems happy in the reviews?

Ri: I…wrote them…out…when I was…awake…*yawns*

_**Miwokgirl101: **__I think it's more like Rima doesn't realize her feelings for Nagi because in the next chapter, she starts to wonder! But in the end, you're right. WHEN WILL SHE? T^T Anyway, thanks for the review! ^^ Hope you like this chapter! ^^_

Rima: I do not like purple-head.

Ri: How do you know if that's what she/he meant?

Rima: …

Ri: *yawns* thought so.

_**Greenluvr14: **__Hehehehehe…Teraki-kun must beware Nagi's wrath! ^^ And even if Nagi was in a chara change and Rhythm made him say that, Nagi would still mean it, don't you agree? ^^ Anyway, thanks for reviewing! ^^ ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPPIE! Oh, and correct; YAY FOR PERVERTED NAGI! XD_

Rima: Grrrr…

Nagi: :D

Ri: *yawns*

_**Riri-chan: **__It was epic…? Well, I wouldn't know. I'm bad at vocabulary so I have absolute no idea what epic means…T^T Anyway, thank you for reviewing! ^^ I understand if you like Teraki-kun! ^^ I like him too! Please do enjoy the next chapter! ^^_

Rima: Teraki ojii-chan is nice…

Ri: Oh, and Aquatwin, Ojii-chan is grandfather.

Nagi: Indeed.

Ri: *yawns*

Rima: …

Ri: Start…zzzzzzzzz

* * *

**Chapter 6- Surprises**

**Regular POV**

Ahhh…it's the dreaded day that Rima hates with all her life.

Monday…

Can you really blame her? It's the start of the school week…

Anyway, let's fast forward to homeroom already!

"Camera fast forwards to whatever time school in Japan starts*

* * *

**Rima's POV**

I sighed as I watched the baka Purple-head did the class attendance.

I mean, anybody could tell the WHOLE class is here!

"Okay then, everybody, who here can sing?"

I paid little attention as a handful of hands came up, including a blushing Amu.

"And is anybody interested in acting?"

More hands came up as I sighed in boredom.

"Dancing?"

This time very few did.

"…" He sighed. "Okay then…umm…we'll work on singing for now. We'll start working on your vocals. Can anybody here speak in the opposite sex?"

Everybody, including me stared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amu asked.

Purple-head sighed. "Well, a boy sings as a girl and a girl sings as a boy."

"…Ohhh…" I sweat dropped as the entire class said it.

"…Anybody…?" Purple-head asked as nobody raised their hands.

"Come on," The class turned to see a boy in the back. "That's impossible! No boy can sing as a girl unless he was a kid cause at the time, their voices aren't low cause of puberty!"

Purple-head sighed. He coughed slightly. "Not really."

Everybody looked shocked, including me.

Why? Well…HIS VOICE JUST BECAME AS HIGH AS A GIRL'S!

I twitched as he continued to speak. "It's not impossible. By training your voice, you can speak in both."

"…Ah…" Everybody turned to the voice.

Amu had sparkles in her eyes and purple-head twitched. "Nadeshiko…you sound like Nadeshiko…"

"…W-Well…" He said, back to his normal voice.

"Talk like her again." She said.

"E-Eh…?"

"Please?"

"W-What? W-Why?"

"I miss Nadeshiko."

"But…"

"Please!"

"…No."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry Amu-chan…"

Amu suddenly had a gloomy aura around her as the entire class inched away from her. Purple-head sighed.

…Who's Nadeshiko…?

* * *

"Nadeshiko was my best friend in forever!"

I narrowed my eyes as Amu continued to list these oh-so-good qualities of this person who was supposedly her best friend before me and moved to Europe long ago.

"Oh, I forgot! Nadeshiko is also Nagi's twin sister."

I froze.

…

…

…

…

…

What…?

EHHHHHH!

I growled.

Those Fujisaki people are getting on my fucking nerves!

DAMN IT!

"I thought I told you this before."

I blinked and thought back and then smacked my forehead. "Right…I forgot…"

"M-Mashiro-san?" We turned to see…what's his name?

"Ah, hi Kirishima-kun." So that's his name…

"Hey." I said, turning around to leave when he stopped me by holding onto my hand.

I felt…

Pissed…

"What?" I asked evilly.

"Umm…I…I always…l-l-l-liked…y-you…"

"And?"

"I-I-I…can…umm…w-will you go on a date with m-me?" He asked, his face turning a very bright red.

"N-" I paused as I saw purple-head walking by, talking to Ikuto. Then he noticed me and Amu.

He frowned at Kirishima.

"…Sure!" I said in fake happiness.

"Eh?" Amu and Kirishima asked at the same time.

"…I said sure." I said.

Kirishima grinned. "Really?"

"Really."

"That's great! I-I'll pick you up at-"

"I'll just meet you after school."

"Okay!" He said, before rushing off somewhere.

I smiled until he left.

"…You like Kirishima-kun?" I turned to Amu.

"Not really…but I thought I would give him a chance." I said, smirking. I already knew that purple-head was listening.

"Oh…" Amu replied. Then an evil grinned appeared on her face.

"…Amu…what are you thinking?"

"Nothing~"

"Amu!"

"I said it was nothing~"

I glared at her. "Do nothing Hinamori!"

"Sure~"

"AMU!"

* * *

**Nagi's POV**

DAMN IT

DAMN IT

DAMN IT

DAMN IT

DAMN IT

The only reason why she accepted that boy's date was because I just happened to come by! DAMN IT!

"Oi, Nagi…what are you gonna do?"

"…I don't know…AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING CAUSE I HAVE TO WORK AT THE CAFÉ TODAY!" I cried.

I cried silent tears as Ikuto sweat dropped.

"…Okay…I suppose Amu would probably stalk shrimp though."

"Really?" He backed away from me, sweat dropping.

"…Yeah. You should've been able to tell by the evil look on her face a while ago."

"Oh…hehe. Wasn't paying attention!"

"…Rhythm, why are you doing a chara change with Nagi?"

I blinked and sighed as soon as Rhythm cancelled the chara change

"I wanted Nagi to show his true feelings!"

"…"

"Anyway, thanks Ikuto. I wonder if Rima-chan likes that person…"

Ikuto shrugged.

I sighed.

* * *

I watched as the students left the class. Rima-chan was about to leave when…

"Rima, I gotta show you something." Amu-chan said happily.

"Sure." Rima-chan said, walking over to Amu-chan's seat. They sat down and Amu-chan looked at me.

I was confused.

"Nagi, come! I wanna show you this!"

I nodded and walked over to them. I noticed a dark aura surrounding Rima-chan and I chuckled inwardly.

She suddenly showed us a picture.

It was…a…GAH!

A picture of me and the others when we were younger!

I groaned. "…Why do you have this picture with you Amu-chan?"

"To remind me of the good old days…before you and Nadeshiko left for Europe…before Tadase…had…died…and sadly, before I met Rima!"

I noticed Rima-chan smiling a bit before it disappeared.

Then I paused. "Wait…what? Hotori-kun…died?"

"Well, not really died but we kinda assumed that he did."

"What do you mean?"

"He disappeared purple-head."

"Oh…" I frowned.

How was this…possible…?

Strange…

"Anyway, that was all. Oh! And Rima, this is yours! I borrowed it before." Rima-chan smiled as she was given a small…bag with something inside.

I wonder what's inside…

"Thanks Amu!"

"Anyway, bye Nagi. Come on Rima-"

Then Rhythm did a chara change. In my head, I began to panic.

"Actually, I need to see Rima-chan for a bit. Is it alright if she stays for now?" I asked Amu-chan.

Okay, it seems alright so far…

Rima-chan paled as Amu-chan nodded. Rima-chan began to plead with Amu-chan as she left and I chuckled.

"What do you think I'm gonna do, molest you?" I asked playfully.

Rima-chan glared at me. "Yes."

Oh, God, no…

RHYTHM!

* * *

**Rima's POV**

Purple-head sweat dropped. Then he inched closer to me. I backed away and then all of a sudden, I was pushed gently to the back of the wall with him in front of me, caging me.

"DAMN IT! GET OFF!" I screamed.

He looked down, his long bangs covering his eyes. Then he muttered something I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked.

"…Do you like Kirishima-kun…?"

Wait…is he…jealous…?

"Why do you care?"

Then he looked up, his eyes flashing angrily. "Because I love you!" He cried and then his lips were on mine again.

I gasped and then something slippery entered my mouth. I gasped as his tongue traveled the inside of my mouth.

W-What the hell?

I quickly pushed him of me, panting heavily. "What the fuck was that abo-!" He kissed me again, his lips becoming more urgent.

And again, I pushed him off. "STOP IT!" I cried.

We were panting heavily.

"…Why…?" I asked. I looked at him. His eyes showed hurt…sadness…

"Why do you like me?" He looked at me. "Why do you like me when I never knew you?" I asked quietly.

"…D-"

"Anyway, Fujisaki…look. I don't like you at all. In fact, I really hate you. So please…just stop…"

I walked past him, leaving the classroom.

I broke into a run as I ran out of the school. I stopped at the gates, panting.

Why…does he even like me?

"Mashiro-san!" I looked up to see Kirishima. "Are you ready?"

It took me a moment to remember our date and nodded, following him out of the school…out of his reach for today…

* * *

**Nagi's POV**

_I really hate you_

_I really hate you_

_I really hate you_

_I really hate you_

_I really hate you_

I sighed and looked out the window. Rima-chan was with Kirishima-kun now…

"…Rhythm…what did you do to make Rima-chan hate me?" I asked.

Rhythm sighed sadly. "Sorry Nagi…I was just trying to get her to like you…starting from day 1 that you started working here…"

"Which is why she hates him now. There's no way a girl would like a boy who suddenly did something like that." Temari said.

"But it happened with Ikuto and Amu!"

"Well, that's them."

I sighed.

Everything…that happened to me and Rima-chan was a bit of a blur but I do remember most parts…all those kisses…I never wanted them to happen.

I mean, I did and still want to kiss her…it's just that I wanted her to like me before I did anything.

Damn it Rhythm…

Every time I see her, Rhythm would do a chara change and force me to act in a way I do not want to around Rima-chan and only Rima-chan.

Just then, Rhythm cancelled the chara change after the second kiss…and I had to ask…her…

If…she hated me…

But of course, now…I wished he had not…

* * *

**Rima's POV**

I…

Can't…

Stop…

Thinking…

About…

PURPLE-HEAD!

GAH!

I shook my head in frustration.

Why does he have to come into my mind!

I hate him!

I really hate him!

But…that time…as he was looking like that…

He looked…so…sad…

I felt like as if he wasn't himself…

It was…a strange feeling…

"We're here!" I looked up to see…'I Hate You, I love You Mahou Café'?

"Why are we here…?"

Kirishima blushed. "..I-I heard…that this café…was…g-good f-for couples…I thought it would be a surprise…" He managed.

"Well…I don't know…I have no money or anything…" I said innocently.

"It's okay! I'll pay for everything!"

As a boy should…

"Thank you!" I cried in fake happiness.

Honestly though…I just wanna get rid of these feelings…

We entered when a blur of silver came out of nowhere and I was knocked to the ground.

"KYA!"

"GAH!"

I groaned as the person next to me did the same. He gasped and got up and apologized quickly.

"I'm so sorry!"

"No worries, I'm fine."

Huh…I must be really confused with purple-head that I'm even letting this guy go without any type of remark.

…His voice sounds familiar too…

"Mashiro-san, I'm really sorry…" I looked up to see…that Yuki guy.

"Ah! It's you! Then my eyes widen. "Oh! I forgot to say sorry that time! The cat nip was for purple-head only!"

"…It's…alright…?"

"YUKI!" The boy yelped, his dark blue eyes wide with shock as he quickly hid behind Kirishima who looked confused.

"Ah! Rima-chan! Nice to see you again; have you seen a boy that looks like her?" Hazuki asked, grabbing Yume and pointing to her.

"No."

"DAMN IT ALL!" She screamed, running past us.

…

…

…

"Yuki, you can come out now." I turned to see Suzune with an amused expression.

Yuki slowly got out from behind Kirishima and sighed. "…I'll never…skip…work…again…"

"Now you've learned your lesson, baka." I turned to see Berry with a silent emotionless expression. Then she noticed me and her face brightened.

"Rima! Hey, what are you doing here?" Yuki stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm here with a fri-"

"I'm on a date with Mashiro-san…" Kirishima stated, his face going a bit red.

Berry raised a brow as she stared at me. "…Really…?"

"Okay then, let's get them a table!" Yume said happily, rushing us to one.

"Nade-chan! Go to table 5 to take their orders!" Yume cried as the others rushed off to their jobs.

"Okay." I heard a pretty, calm and bell-like voice ring out…sounds familiar…

"Mashiro-san, what are you gonna get?" I looked at the menu.

I grinned at all the possibilities I could do with all these cakes…hehehehehehehehe…the pranks I could pull…

I closed it with a snap. "I know what I'm gonna get."

"R-Really? T-That was quick…" Kirishima said, his voice full of awe.

I nodded slowly.

Maybe…God granted me this time to help me think about…these feelings…

What? No! Not about Kirishima!

About purple-head, you bakas!

…Hmm? No, I don't really care about what Kirishima is saying. I don't give a shit.

Then I felt someone behind us and I knew our waiter/waitress was here.

"Good afternoon, my name is Nade. I'll be your waitress at the moment. What will your orders be?"

I didn't bother to look as I made my order. "I want a piece of the Heartbroken Love cake. I want it to be exactly in the triangular shape with the width of the end to be 3 inches exactly. I would also like a vanilla smoothie to wash down the chocolate. It has to have a swirly straw and must be orange. And it should also have a strawberry with the smoothie and 2 chocolate dipped strawberries with the cake…that'll be all."

Kirishima watched in awe as I placed my order.

"…Okay then, how about you."

Kirishima blinked and blushed slightly, looking down. "I'll have the strawberry-chocolate paradise cake and a strawberry smoothie."

"Okay then."

Kirishima looked up to thank the girl when he did, he gasped.

"Fujisaki-sempai?"

* * *

Ri: NOOOOOOOO!

Rima: …?

Ri: I SLEPT THROUGH THE ENTIRE THING!

Nagi: …And?

Ri: T^T

Rima: …Anyway, strawberry-chocolate passion cake…that sounds good…*drools*

Ri: I just made the name up.

Nagi: Really?

Ri: Yup! Anyway, hoped everybody liked the story! ^^ Please do review! ^^ Oh, and just so everybody knows, Nagi was in a chara change whenever he acted perverted to Rima-chan! ^^ I didn't really want to mention it earlier and well...Ikuto is the only one who knowns now. Oh, and Rhythm will probably continue to have Nagi act perverted becuase a perverted Nagi = embarassed Rima = KAWAII! ^^

Rima: Oh, dear...

Ri: So yeah, I hope the next few chapters will make everything more understandable! BYE!


	7. More and More Surprises

Ri: Hello everybody! ^^ Sorry for not updating in so long…T^T

Rima: Be upset.

Nagi: …

Ri: Anyway…WHAT'S NAGI DOING IN THE CAFÉ IN NADE FORM? You'll find out! ^^

Nagi: …Bad feeling…I have a bad feeling…

Rima: Good…I'm not the only one…

Ri: Anyway…REVIEW REPLY! ^^

_**Riri-chi: **__Yes…yes…Rhythm is a very strange chara! ^^ But that's what makes him so irresistible! . And I suppose a lot of people would like Teraki since he's a kind guy! ^^ I wish I had a brother like that…and yeah…OMG! NADE-CHAN HAS ARRIVED! Anyway, this chapter will reveal why Nade-chan (Nagi) is here at the café! ENJOY!_

Rima: You wrote too much here.

Ri: POO; joy-killer…

Rima: :3

_**Greenluver14: **__Too bad it was Rhythm that made him so it with the chara change…T^T Oh, well…Nagi will get his chance! :D Don't you think so? Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe…Oh, and enjoy the next chapter! ^^ NADE ARRIVES and why isn't Amu spying on them, no one knew up until NOW! ENJOY!_

Rima: …Amu wasn't spying on me…? That's new…

Nagi: And after Ikuto said she would…*goes off to kill Ikuto*

Ri: Hehehehehehe…

_**Ignisha: **__Really…you think…this is interesting…O-o OMG! CALL THE COPS! MY FRIEND IS GOING CRAZY! Hehehe just kidding! :P But thanks! I'm really glad you like it so far Ignisha and yes…what will happen I wonder…hehehehehe you'll see in the next chappie! ^^_

Rima: ...

Ri: ^^

Rima: …What the-

Ri: I do not own Shugo Chara! ^^ START!

Rima: DO NOT INTERUPT ME!

Ri: KYA!

* * *

**Chapter 7- More and More Surprises**

**Regular POV**

Omg…Omg…Omg…Omg…Omg…Omg…OMG!

NADESHIKO ARRIVES!

"NADESHIKO-SAMA!"

SHUT UP NADESHIKO-FANBOYS! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!

"I LOVE YOU NADESHIKO-SAMA!"

"BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"NO, MARRY ME!"

HURRY! QUICK! ZOOM IN ON THEM AND START RECORDING! NOW BEFORE THE FANBOYS KILL US!

KYA!

*camera quickly zooms into the café*

**Rima's POV**

"Fujisaki-sempai?" I froze.

…Purple-head…

…Here…

…Of…all…places…

WHY HERE DAMMIT!

"Why are you calling me sempai? I'm not a teacher." I blinked and turned to see…purple-head…in…a…kimono…? Oh…and his hair…in a ponytail…

Purple-head who I'm sure is now gay, smiled. "If you said sempai…then you must mean my brother!"

…Brother…?

"What do you mean?" Kirishima asked.

He smiled. "Do you go to Seiyo High?"

We both nodded. He just smiled brighter.

"My brother…I mean twin brother…is Fujisaki Nagihiko. He teaches you two considering you have shocked faces upon seeing my face." He giggled in his high-pitched voice that he showed us today.

"Liar." I stated.

"Huh?" Kirishima and purple-head turned to me with confused expressions.

"Amu told me that 'Nadeshiko' is studying in Europe!" I cried.

He smiled. "Well, yes but I came back for a while and-"

"But you have no intentions of visiting Amu?"

"It's not that but-"

"But what?"

"…" She looked down sadly. "I'm afraid of what Amu-chan might say…that I never came to visit…that I was a bad friend…she was my best friend…"

I felt a tick on my forehead and stood up. "Listen bitch," I said in an evil menacing voice.

She looked taken back. Good…she should!

"Amu is my best friend…not some bitch who leaves her just to go studying!"

"That's not it! I-"

"Forget it! Let's leave!" I said, getting up until somebody then pushed me back to my seat. I turned around to look at purple-head's sister when I yelped in fright.

She had a menacing aura around her and a naginata in her hand and a creepy smile on her pretty face. "I suggest you listen to me before I get mad~" She said softly and slowly.

I glared at her and huffed.

She sighed and the aura went away. "I had to go. It wasn't that I wanted to but it was necessary…"

I scoffed. "Whatever…"

"…Mashiro-san…maybe we should still eat here though." Kirishima suggested.

I turned to talk back but then I remembered that this girl was purple-head's sister! She could tell him what I did!

"…Fine…" I said softly.

**Nade's POV**

Wtf!

I thought she was gonna talk back to Kirishima-kun but she didn't! WHY?

I smiled at the two. "Okay then, I'll have Yume-chan bring your order then!"

I dashed over to the kitchen and threw the order at Tomoko-chan and turned to Berry-chan.

"Why. Must. I. Be. A. Girl. TODAY OF ALL DAYS!" I yelled, still speaking like Nadeshiko.

She stared at me, her face emotionless. "Because it's Monday."

"But-"

"We agreed that on Monday's, Tuesday's, Thursday's, and occasionally on Saturday's that you would dress up as Nadeshiko with any cosplay or your chara nari with Temari, Yamato Maihime." She said, walking out.

I groaned. "Why did I agree to that…?"

"Because Hazuki-san said that if you didn't, she would tell the entire world of your secret." Yuki said, walking in.

I fell to the ground, my head down and a gloomy aura around me. "And I have to watch Rima-chan have a date…Why me…?"

"Oi, Nagi!" I looked at Rhythm. "This is a once-in-a-life time chance! You can spy on them and make sure they don't do anything!"

"But that's spying."

"Duh, that's what I just said."

"No."

"Eh! Why not?"

"Cause it's wrong."

"Then I'll just have to chara change and-"

"Don't you dare! I had enough chara changes with you already!" I cried.

"What do you mean?" Yume asked.

I turned to her. "Rhythm made me chara change in front of Rima-chan for a while to get her to like me." I said, still in my Nadeshiko voice.

"…You know…it's really weird for you to say that when you look, act, and talk like your fake sister…" Yuki said, before heading out.

"Yuki-kun is right Nagi-kun…or rather…Nade-chan…" Tomoko-chan said, handing Rima-chan's and Kirishima-kun's orders to Yume-chan.

Yume-chan headed out and I was about to follow but thought better of it.

_No…Nagi, you're better than that!_ I thought harshly to myself.

"Nade, you have to take an order for couple table 6." Yume said from outside.

_Wait…Rima-chan and Kirishima-kun's table is couple table 5…no…I will not eavesdrop!_

I walked outside and over to couple table 6.

_I will not eavesdrop!_

"Hello, my name is Nadeshiko but you may call me Nade; welcome to I Hate You, I Love You Mahou Café; may I take your order?" I asked, not looking at the two men in front of me. Why the hell are they in a couple table…? Freaks…

_I will not eavesdrop…_

"Ne, Kirishima-kun~ what does your cake taste like?"

_I will not eavesdrop…_

"It's…r-r-really g-good…w-would y-you like t-to t-try some…?"

_I…not…_

"Sure!"

_Eavesdropping is a no-no Nagi! Pay no attention to them!_

"H-Here y-y-you g-go!"

_Aw what the fuck. Who the hell cares!_

"And that's all missy." I blinked.

"I-I'm sorry, but I didn't catch that. Can you repeat?"

The two men grinned, revealing their yellow teeth. I cringed.

"We would just like some water."

I blinked. "Water? Are you sure?"

They nodded as they eyed Yume-chan and Berry-chan walking past us. I narrowed my eyes and frowned as a tick appeared upon my forehead.

"…Could it be that you two just want to look at the girls here?" They froze before regaining their composure and shook their heads.

"…Are…you…sure…?" I asked, a menacing aura surrounding me.

"…O-Okay! W-We were!" One of them cried.

I smiled. Thank you for being so honest!" I said.

Then they took out a camera. "Then can we take a picture of your under-"

"Now get the hell out of here." I said, the menacing aura coming back.

"B-But-"

Ping.

_Uh…oh…_

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I screamed, the naginata in my hand and me spinning it around like a baton with Temari near me, a evil glint in her eyes.

"HAI!" They screamed, running out.

"Tch. DON'T EVEN BOTHER COMING BACK HERE OR YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!" I screamed after them.

Behind me, Yume-chan and Yuki was laughing while Suzune and Berry-chan ignored me.

I sighed in slight annoyance.

"…Oi, Fujisaki…shut up; we're trying to enjoy our date." I turned to see Rima-chan looking at me, pissed.

I smiled. "Gomen but as you can see, we don't allow perverts here so I had to chase them out."

She scoffed. "It's no wonder they come. Look at the cosplay you people wear."

I giggled. "I suppose you are right."

She blinked. "…What?"

"…Yes?"

"Did you agree with me?"

"Yes, why?"

"…No way…I thought you would be like your perverted brother!"

I sweat dropped. "Well, I am not."

She smiled. "I see…you're not so bad!"

I blinked. "…Thank you…?"

She turned back to Kirishima-kun who was looking at me weirdly and they started to talk again. I headed back to the kitchen and sighed, falling to the ground.

"…Why does Rima-chan have to be so nice to 'Nadeshiko' but not 'Nagihiko'…?"

"Because you acted as a pervert in front of her so many times." I glared at Berry-chan who walked in.

"Shut up Berry-chan." She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, your shift will be done soon so you can go in a few."

I frowned. "…I guess…"

I went to my locker and got out my clothes. Well…the clothes for 'Nadeshiko.' I mean, I have to be prepared right? I mean, what if someone saw me who knew me as 'Nagihiko' but saw me as 'Nadeshiko' here, stayed here until I left but I came out as 'Nagihiko?' That person would be suspicious! So every time I work as 'Nadeshiko', I come in as 'Nadeshiko!'

I went over to the changing rooms and quickly changed into a long flowing purple skirt and a light pink shirt that, sadly, revealed my shoulders. (Try and think of the outfit she wore when meeting Rima and Amu again in Shugo Chara! Party!)

I walked outside to see Rima-chan and Kirishima-kun leaving.

…_I…will…not…_

…

…

…

…

_GAH! FORGET IT! I'M GOING AFTER THEM!_

I walked after them, making sure they didn't see me.

Temari and Rhythm was besides me, laughing.

"Shut it you two! I'm trying to hear what they are saying!"

"But Nadeshiko, why do you have to try so hard to chase after her? She probably will just hate you for the rest of your life if you do this." Temari stated.

I bit my lip. "But…I just wanna see…at the very least, see if Rima-chan really does like him. If she does, then I'll give up on being with her…"

Temari smiled softly. "Understood Nagihiko…"

I smiled at her and turned back to Rima-chan and Kirishima-kun.

They were just talking…not even holding hands…

**Rima's POV**

"So…" I looked at Kirishima.

"What?"

"Well…umm…c-can I hold your hand…?"

"No."

"…Oh…" He looked upset. Well you should cause I have NO interest in you.

I sighed and looked to the side when I saw a flash of purple.

Wait…isn't that…Nadeshiko…?

"Fujisaki!" I cried. The purple-girl froze and turned, looking at us.

"Oh…hello!" She said.

I walked up to her. "I never got to introduce myself. My name is Mashiro Rima. Right now I'm Amu's best friend…but I suppose that we can share the title."

"Oh…I-I see…" She said, backing away a bit.

Weird…

"Why aren't you at work though?" I asked, feeling curious.

"W-Well…I just f-finished my shift…" She said, looking down at the ground nervously.

Why…hmmmm…I wonder why…

"…M-Mashiro-san…should we continue our d-date…?"

I flashed a forced smile at him, making him blush and nodded. "Alright then Kirishima."

I turned back to Nadeshiko who was frowning slightly. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She blinked and smiled. "Oh, nothing Mashiro-san."

Okay…

"I'll see you later then Mashiro-san!" She said, waving bye.

I waved bye and sighed.

Why can't purple-head be more like his kind sister? No wonder Amu likes Nadeshiko so much. She's beautiful, kind, shy at times, and just simply wonderful! Unlike that perverted idiot!

"M-Mashiro-san? Let's go…"

I nodded grudgingly, wondering why the hell I decided to go with this fuck-eto…I mean freak…

What? I decided to stop most of my swearing for Amu. She did ask for it after all.

Speaking of which…I narrowed my eyes as I noticed a flash of pink before it disappeared, followed by a blur or blue.

…Seriously…

"Kirishima! Let's go to the amusement park!" I said happily, batting my eyelashes in a flirting way.

"O-O-OKAY!" He said, a grin and a bright blush appearing on his cheeks.

"SHIT!" We turned to the source and I grinned evilly.

Amu, I am so gonna trick you with this date…

I grabbed Kirishima's hand and we rushed to the train station. Hopefully, Amu and Ikuto was able to follow and IS THAT GREY HAIR!

GAH! I DIDN'T THINK TERAKI-JIICHAN WOULD COME!

THAT COMPETELY RUINS MY PLANS!

I only meant to show Amu…NOT TERAKI-OJIICHAN! NO! HE'S GONNA PUNISH ME!

We had bought out tickets by the time and we quickly got onto the train. I turned to see Amu, Ikuto, and Teraki-ojiichan wearing…are they serious…? Detective coats and hats? They gotta be kidding me…

Omg, they're even wearing sunglasses! Those three are maniacs!

Then a soft jingle ringed out on the nearly empty train, followed by a childish voice singing, "Messegi!" (Ri: That's my message ringtone!)

I grabbed my phone out of my bag and froze. A message from…Teraki-ojiichan…

Damn…

I flicked open the phone and looked at the message.

"What's t-that Mashiro-san…?"

Well…at least he's close to stopping the stuttering.

"Just a message from my ojii-chan." I said a bit too loudly, making sure that they heard. I turned my head slightly to the three to see a menacing aura around Teraki-ojiichan. I giggled. "He just said that Amu told him I was on a date and to have fun."

"Oh…okay…" He smiled softly at me.

I looked at him. "…Ne…why do you like me Kirishima?"

He blinked and blushed deeply. "W-Well…I love how you always stand up to and for others…when I first saw you…I had no interest…I just thought you were some cold-heart beast…"

I laughed. "Yeah, Amu told me I gave that impression before."

He smiled. "But after a while…I saw that you were changing…you were smiling more often and you started getting closer to people…namely Hinamori-senpai…causing a lot of people to be more open to you. My friends didn't really like this new side of you. They said that you were becoming weak…"

I frowned. "Really…who are they?"

"Oh, my friends are- wait…what are you gonna do to them?" He asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"…nothing…"

"…right…" He rolled his eyes and I punched him playfully.

"You know, Kirishima, you're not that bad of a guy. You and I could be good friends."

He smiled. "I guess that would be better since you seem to like somebody else…"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You like Fujisaki-senpai right?"

"WTF! When hell freezes over is when I'll like him!" I cried, my voice echoing in the nearly empty train.

He chuckled. "Then why are you always getting called to stay in?"

"BECAUSE HE'S A DAMN PERVERT!"

"That's not a really good explanation."

"ARGH, FORGET THIS!"

He laughed.

I smiled. "You know, I like you better when you don't stutter."

"…thank you…" He mumbled, blushing.

I laughed.

**Amu's POV**

"Omg…d-don't tell me Rima actually likes Kirishima-kun?" I cried, getting excited.

"If she does then he's dead." Teraki-kun said. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe you're jealous!"

"I'm not."

"Huh?" I looked at Teraki-kun who looked at Ikuto who nodded.

"We should tell her…"

"Yeah."

Teraki-kun turned to me. "He said that he would practically kill anybody who Rima has an interest in."

"Remember when we were at the skating rink? Rima took yours and Teraki's hand and behind you three, Nagi was glaring at Teraki and had this killing aura around him." Ikuto stated.

"I…I'm really scared of him…" Teraki said fearfully.

I sweat dropped.

Is Nagi really that scary…?

* * *

Ri: And scene!

Rima: So…Kirishima becomes my friend?

Ri: Yes.

Rima: That's good for me then ^^

Nagi: Me too since I don't want anybody near the girl I love…*blushes*

Rima: *blushes*

Ri: KAWAII! Too bad you're a chicken to admit it in the story though…

Rima: HAHAHAHA!

Nagi: …grr…

Ri: Anyway, hoped everybody enjoyed the chapter! ^^ See you next time! ^^ I'll try to update as soon as possible! ^^ BYE!


End file.
